


Wild One

by ardentmuse



Series: Eggsy Imagines [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Sex Talk, Statesman!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: You are a Statesman agent brought in to assist the Kingsman, but Eggsy would much rather seduce you. If only you’d succumb to his advances.





	Wild One

God, Eggsy had screwed up. Big this time if Harry’s sideways glances were any clear indication. He didn’t mean to offend you and you didn’t seem offended, at least not really. But Harry had trained him to be a proper gentleman, so this slight would not go unnoticed.

When Eggsy had seen you standing outside the Kingsman tailor shop, how could he have guessed you were the biological weapons specialist Tequila requested to come from Statesman for your latest mission. You were just an attractive woman standing on the curb, cheeks colored by the cold, with a look of confusion reading on your face that brought your lips into the most kissable pout. You seemed so out of place compared to the otherwise dull street. Eggsy was not a man to pass up an opportunity to win a date with a breath-taking woman. Plus, he still had ten minutes to kill before his meeting. He might as well help you find your destination and get your number in the meantime.

“‘Ello, Gorgeous,” Eggsy called to you as he approached with confident strides. “Can I help you find something?”

When you turned to meet his eyes, he felt the wind knocked out of his chest. You were perfect. Literal perfection standing before him, lips quickly turning into a precious shy smirk that he initially read as innocence but now realized must have been exacerbation.

“Actually, I’m quite alright, thanks,” you said with a polite nod before you turned back to face down the sidewalk. The man before you was near flawless, so masculine and refined, with a strong jaw and beautiful smile, your two biggest weaknesses. But if he wanted to get your attention, you’d prefer something more direct and real, not flippant words or false chivalry.

“Sweetheart,” Eggsy said before taking a step closer and leaning back into your line of vision, “Are you sure I can’t be of assistance? Anything you need? I’d be happy to escort you to your destination if you’re lost.”

You laughed at his insistence. “Actually, I’m right where I am supposed to be. I’m meeting a friend here.”

“Your friend has a strange taste in meeting spots,” Eggsy said, now moving fully into your view again, hands casually in the pockets of his slacks, drawing attention to the breadth of his shoulders. “Maybe I might be able to show you a better time?”

Before you even had a chance to finish your eye roll, you heard Tequila call to you from the opposite street corner.

“Rosey,” Tequila hollered with near endless enthusiasm, “I’ve missed you!” After a few seconds, he had made his way towards you, picking you up by the waist and hugging you close, twisting you side to side like a beloved childhood toy. You couldn’t help but laugh at your best friend’s exuberant attentions.

“Hey there, T,” you said into his ear as you nuzzled into his shoulder.

Eggsy stood stunned at the scene before him, of the casual intimacy that you shared with his newest colleague. His brain put the pieces together and he was immediately dreading having to work alongside you for the next several weeks.

“Eggsy, this is Rosé, the best biochemist Statesman has to offer and my closest friend in the entire world,” Tequila said, his words dripping with pride as he pulled you into his side.

You blushed at the compliments and nudged Tequila with your shoulder, “I’m the only biochemist Statesman has to offer.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not the best, sugar.” With that, Tequila pulled you into the tailor shop, leaving Eggsy out on the sidewalk still stunned and embarrassed.

When he finally made his way inside, Eggsy found you in the middle of introductions with Harry.

“And you must be Agent Rosé, is that it?” Harry asks, still confused by the Statesman naming system.

“Yes,” you said, taking Harry’s outstretched hand for a proper shake, “But I believe little Galahad here renamed me outside.” You turned to look at the now nervous young man standing at the door. “What was it now? ‘Gorgeous’? Or was it ‘Sweetheart’?”

Eggsy flushed at being called out on his shameless flirting. He felt Harry eyeing him but refused to look his way. He didn’t need to feel anything else. He was already overwhelmed with embarrassment, but also this heat in his chest at your boldness, so quick to retort. No one ever gave him sass back, but you did. You had spirit unlike any girl before you, and he knew he couldn’t move on that easily. 

After a few days of prep for this mission to destroy the bio-weapons currently being perfected by an organization based in Morocco, Eggsy still found himself infatuated, but no closer to winning you over. During a particularly dull meeting in the Kingsman board room, Eggsy leaned over to engage Tequila in conversation.

“Bruv, she’s perfect,” he says, flicking his chin across the table to you, attention rapt in the conversation currently being exchanged between Harry and Ginger on the other end of the conference line about security in the dessert estate that served as headquarters for the terrorist organization. “How do I get her to notice me?”

“Don’t bother,” Tequila said under his breath, “I tried for years. Nothing gets her.”

Eggsy sighed, staring at you like some lovesick fool. But in some ways, he was exactly that. Your beauty drew him in, but then you teased him, stood up to him when he tried to treat you just like any other pretty girl. Now every day listening to you discuss your work in detail, lighting up as you impart your knowledge on the group, passion and joy making your face glow with each word, he couldn’t stop finding new and lovely things about you. Your wit, your charm, your adorable little laugh, everything was cute to him. Even that sneeze you let out yesterday when you and him went into the storage closet to find some of Merlin’s communication prototypes was beautiful. If he learned one more new thing about you, he was sure he’d be fully and irrevocably smitten.

Each day, he tried something new. He tried discussing the mission with you and getting your opinions on things outside of regular meetings. He tried asking you about biology and chemistry so you could impart your expertise. He tried anticipating your needs, bringing you coffee before meetings. He even tried giving you a gift in the form of flowers he saw as he walked around the Kingsman grounds. But each thing only earned him a curt thank you before you ran off to join Tequila, laughing and chatting in your easy companionship.

And so before you packed up your things to head with Tequila to Morocco, Eggsy decided he’d do what he’d never done with a woman before you; he’d leave all the flirtatious words behind and just be honest with his feelings.

As you stepped into the dressing room to try on your own Kingsman suit, as you and Tequila needed to match in order for the ruse to work, you felt a hand catch the door and slip in behind you. You instinctively yelped and turned, fists in the air ready to strike.

Eggsy threw his hands up in surrender, “Y/N, it’s just me.”

You lowered your stance, but crossed your arms in front of your chest. “Why did you follow me in here, Eggsy?”

“To tell you that I like you. And that I am sorry for being so forward on the sidewalk when we first met. And for trying so hard to impress you every day since. I guess I’m just not used to a woman not being interested so I’m having a hard time accepting that from you. But I’m going to do better. I just thought you deserved to know,” Eggsy lifted his eyes to meet yours and took a deep breath before turning towards the door.

You interrupted his movement with your words. “Who’s to say I’m not interested?”

Eggsy turned to you and laughed. “You do. Every day when you ignore my advances.”

“Maybe it is the advance I don’t like, not the man making them.” Your cheeks blushed as you smirked at your own boldness.

Eggsy took a step closer to you. “How’d you like me to advance, love? Whatever you say, I’ll do it. You have me completely enchanted.” With those last words, his hands came up to gently hold your wrists to match the pleading of his words.

“This honesty is a good start,” you said as you stepped deeper into his touch.

“And what might be a good second step?” Eggsy whispered as his hands slid up your arms towards your elbows, pulling you so his lips now ghosted over your forehead.

“Maybe ask me on a proper date?”

“Y/N, I would love to get to know you better. Would you join me for dinner tonight?” Eggsy asked as he held your gaze, a smile already on his lips as you had already made your answer clear.

“That sounds nice,” you said, smiling in return. “A kiss also sounds nice, especially since we have all this privacy, don’t you think,” you continued suppressing a laugh at your own mischief.

Eggsy was stunned for a moment by your boldness, but quickly recovered, pulling you now flush to him, whispering his next words directly into your ear, “Rosé, I didn’t take you for such a naughty little vixen.”

“Well, you definitely have a lot to learn about me,” you said before taking his earlobe between your teeth for the briefest of moments, now allowing yourself to fully succumb to your wicked side.

Eggsy growled and quickly moved his mouth to your neck, beginning the delicious kissing and sucking that you knew was going to lead you to do more than was probably appropriate before you’d even had your first date.

Within seconds, the door of the changing room was flung open, Tequila on the other side. He looked shocked at first as you both pulled yourself from your embrace, your neck reddened from where Eggsy practically attacked your pulse point. Tequila just laughed.

“Good job, Eggsy. I knew you’d figure it out.”

Eggsy took a second, “You knew how to get her to like me?”

Tequila chuckled a little once more, “No, man, I already knew she liked you. You just needed to figure out how to tell her. And I sure as hell wasn’t going to help you. If you couldn’t get the balls to be honest, then you didn’t deserve this precious sweetheart.”

Tequila really was the best friend you could hope for. “Thanks, T. He’s taking me out tonight,” you said, beaming. You shuffled past the two men, taking your new clothes with you. “See you tonight, Eggsy. Text me a time and place, yeah?”

Both men’s gazes followed you as you near skipped out the store.

Tequila leaned in to whisper to Eggsy, “Bring some condoms. That girl there is a wild one.”

Eggsy laughed, unable to contain his happiness at the change of events. “Yeah. Yeah, she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/173370291341/wild-one-eggsy-x-reader


End file.
